


2015/10/17

by roroo373



Series: A Flock of Birds [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroo373/pseuds/roroo373
Summary: The well-behaved one and the naughty one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The well-behaved one and the naughty one.

十代到三十代，时间总不会顾虑着谁而流走，十多年的生命，已经足够写一个很长很好的故事。  
故事里的两个少年，与彼此相遇，相知，并肩，分别，最后还能同台唱一支歌，只是不再会有当初年少那闭起眼睛当下就是一切的拥抱，像是个环，却不完美。  
但已经没人会在意了，也可能有，可都不说。  
说什么呢？  
说这一段日子里，最懂他的是他，最不懂他的，也是他罢。


End file.
